


You Stayed For Me On a Snowy Christmas Eve

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Captain America, Carol Danvers - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cuddles, Fun, Hot Chocolate, M/M, fireplace, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Steve Tony Appreciation week! It isn't Stonyfest where I am yet, but it is for many people and I decided to post mine early!</p>
<p>This fic is for rosenlight! Who I figured out adores Carol a lot and I can't be happier giving these gifts to them! I hope you enjoy it, rosenlight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stayed For Me On a Snowy Christmas Eve

The tree fell. How fantastic. Steve had never been so frustrated in his life. Well, he has, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else more annoying than a almost 50 foot tree tipping over outside, crushing all the bulbs and lights and fake presents underneath it. Who buys fake presents for a Christmas tree? Tony, that's who. 

Everyone was going on missions. Well everyone, but Tony. Tony was going on vacation and that meant leaving Steve to house sit. For a tower. With over like forty floors. And that means the tree that fell down is Steve's responsibility as for now. Tony had yet to leave though, said he had to deal with some business with people stealing his tech, but once he gets the issues sorted out he was going to be on his way. Lucky little shit. Gets to go to Hawaii while Steve slaves away all week until after Christmas. 

“Is the tree fixed yet, Cap?” The sound of Tony's voice echoing through the halls and down the stairs never felt more annoying to Steve, who was cleaning up some of the glass before standing back to see his progress. Nope. Not even a scratch has been made to the surface. 

“Does it look fixed, Tony?”

“You said you'd be okay cleaning it yourself. I can send Dum-E to come help if you'd like?”

“Why are you wearing those ridiculous pants, Tony?”

“What? You don't like sunset yellow?” 

Steve sighed, “Just go on your vacation, I need to get this cleaned up.”

“You sure you're going to be okay?” The actual concern in the brunet's voice shouldn't of shocked Steve, but it did and Steve just rubbed in between his eyes before looking up at Tony standing on the stairs. 

“I said I'd do it, Tony. Besides, you deserve this vacation and I have things I gotta do. Get things ready.”

“Ready for what? There isn't anything to do. You're spending Christmas alone, Steve.” Tony moved down the stairs and pressed a hand to Steve's shoulder. “You're always wearing this. You should change into something more comfortable.”

“I only wear it all the time because if I get called in I won't have to change clothes,” Steve pulled at the fabric and rubbed his fingers against the soft fibers. “Besides, it doesn't pinch and it feels good so there really is no point to dress out of it.”

“Hah and my armor is just like a pillow! No, seriously Steve, if you need me to stay, I will.” 

“No, go on your vacation,” Steve knew he lost. He could tell Tony could tell he didn't want to be alone. He probably saw it through his eyes. 

“I'm staying.”

“No, Tony,” he hesitated as they walked up the stairs. Steve didn't even stop Tony from following him. “You're going on your vacation.”   
“I am not letting you be alone on Christmas. You are readable like a book to me, you want me to stay. So, I am staying. Buddy, let's go make Christmas cookies, kay? Let's get Dum-E up here to help.” 

“That robot is going to be the death of you,” Steve chuckled and opened the door to the main floor where most everyone hangs out together, only this time for what seems like the first time ever, only Steve and Tony stood inside it. 

“Yeah, but he's been here for me since I was basically a pubescent baby so don't blame him for messing up. He's old,” Tony laughed and suavely moved around Steve before trotting into the kitchen, removing his satchel and putting it on the island in the middle right next to the chrome sink. 

“Yeah, I know he's old, but I'd expected you to upgrade him over the years.”

“No need to. I mean I may have fixed him up every time something got so old it broke off, but never really changed him. Ya don't fix something that ain't broke,” Tony's little shrug made Steve chuckle under his breath. The man speaks like an elder sometimes. 

“Ah, well it's cool that he means so much to you. I mean, I never really had friends like that when I was growing up, well besides Bucky, but you know what's happening with him,” Steve sighed and Tony looked up from the tablet built into the counter top to see Steve's expression. It was weird sometimes. How worried Tony got for Steve sometimes. 

No one's ever put this much effort to care of his feelings none the less cancel a thousand dollar trip just to be around him during the holidays. Plus he was sure Tony didn't want him to be mad at him if he were to get lonely in the first place. 

“I'm sorry, Cap,” Tony's voice was fainter than usual. Bucky was a sore subject for Steve, and Tony knew that. The last time Tony joked about Bucky around Steve he got a punch to the jaw. 

“No, no,” Steve gave Tony a nervous smile and waved his hands at Tony. “It's okay I am not getting emotional, don't worry. Don't we have cookies to bake?” The audible sigh that retracted from Tony's lips made Steve lift his mood up because Tony gets upset when he's upset and yup. This man genuinely cares for him and that fact is what makes Steve keep coming back to him again and again. Like a magnet. 

“Well let's get baking then. Here let me call Dums. He can ride the elevator all by himself such a cute baby,” Tony's smile that he makes when he talks about his technology was a real sight to see. 

He never seemed happy unless you catch him with his robots, petting them sometimes even kissing the front of their claws or just plain out hugging them. Steve can't even count how many times he had caught Tony in a sad drunkness, clinging onto Dum-E or U with all he had, tears rolling down his cheeks especially when Tony'd begin to think about his dad. Steve always tried to erase those images out of his head, but they were hard to forget when the same hurting man was the glue that was keeping yourself from breaking down as well. 

Right as Tony said, Dum-E rolled out of the elevator and made his way to Steve, beeping and burring at him. He pat Steve's hair and made a almost cat like purr. Steve forgot how much Tony's oldest robot loved him. He had stopped going to see him after the poor robot rolled over his toe and broke it. Steve laughed and rubbed the smooth top of the claw, laughing as it whirred and pressed it's claws into Steve's hand like a dog would when it wanted to be pet the most. 

Tony watched the man love on his robot with adoring eyes. His two favorite things being nice to each other, none the less them both being adorable. 

“Hey, Dum-E, long time no see,” Steve chuckled before Dum-E pressed at his chest and turned his head, rubbing up against him like a cat. “It seems you missed me too, sweet thing.” 

'Alright, Dums, we're baking cookies. Leave Steve alone, no. Dum-E don't you dare push him over, DUM-E I SAID NO.” Tony was too late as Steve was now on the floor being rubbed and tugged on by the robot towering over him, but Steve didn't seem to mind. He was actually laughing. Because being tickled by a robot wasn't the best feeling, but it was certainly better than getting your toe rolled over by one. 

“No, it's fine, Tony. He sees you everyday, he just hasn't seen me at all so he's excited, I am okay,” Steve was only able to speak after Dum-E let him go along with the help of Tony trying to pull his arm off of him. Tony was more than half the size of Dum-E, but still smaller. He built robots bigger than him, so Steve didn't see why Tony's tugging helped at all, which it didn't. The robot just decided to let go of him and Steve laughed at that. 

Mostly because Tony looked dumbfounded, his eyes wide. Steve didn't know there were tears in the corner of his eyes before he got closer to the man and Steve gave him a concerned look.

“What happened?”

“He... Rolled over my foot,” Tony put his foot forward and Steve cringed.

“Well I guess I can say what you said to me when he crushed my toe. Always wear shoes around this dumbass,” Steve's laugh was mocking Tony and he crossed his arms before limping into the kitchen. “Wait, Tony we need to check out your foot.”

“It's not broken, just hurts. Probably will bruise, but I've dealt with worse. Let's get this baking done. I am hungry for cookies.”

Steve has never pulled flour out of the cabinets faster in his life then. 

~~~

Carol wasn't supposed to be back then, but she was tired and she didn't want to listen to Clint complain about how he wasn't going to be able to eat the pumpkin pie Christmas night. Jesus that man complained a lot. It was a miracle that they didn't really need her for whatever they had to do. So she was able to debrief and then go back home. Home. No, Tony's tower wasn't her home, but it was a good base for her to get away from the things that pick at her everyday.

Seeing Steve and Tony curled up together by a fireplace and Dum-E playing with a stocking like a cat would with yarn wasn't an unusual sight. Seeing Tony still with Steve when he was supposed to be on a flight right then was what was strange. He must have not wanted Steve to be alone. Such a sap and a sweet heart though Carol knew Tony would never admit to it. 

Steve and Tony both don't like the cold. So they cuddle up with one blanket and drink hot cocoa. Tony likes it more than Steve. 

“Thought you were supposed to be alone, Steven,” Steve jumped halfway into the air when he heard her voice and Carol laughed before she moved into a mess of a kitchen. They attempted baking. Such dorks. At least there were some poorly icing cookies on the counter. Almost burnt cookies, but still good. 

She moved back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, removing the scarf off her neck with a cookie in her mouth. 

“Didn't want to go,” Tony shrugged before dunking a cookie into his hot chocolate and taking a bite of it. 

“Liar. You were talking about this trip for weeks, Tony. You wanted to go, you still want to go. If you wanted Steve to not be alone you could of just taken Steve with you, you know,” her laugh brightened up the room and Steve got up to go get some more cookies for himself. 

“Steve doesn't like the warm.”

“Bullshit. He likes it, he'd rather be in the warm than outside freezing like he spent for seventy years before,” she moved to sit next to Tony and dunked her cookie in Tony's hot chocolate, making him grab it and horde it for himself. 

“Well if you say it like that it makes Steve sound like an old guy.”

“He is, but he's not. You found him, blame yourself for him still being here,” she wrapped an arm around Tony before pulling the blanket around herself as well. “What have you two been doing for so many hours?”

“We, uh... Baked. Which we actually got cookies out of... That,” Tony motioned towards the kitchen and Carol couldn't keep the smile off her face.

“Yes, I was wondering where that mess came from. It wasn't totally obvious that you two attempted baking,” she laughed at him and Tony shoved her lightly.

“And then Steve got cold so we made hot coco, which is mine by the way keep your tainted Carol Cooties away from it, and got this blanket and have been playing Go Fish for five hours.” 

“You two are cute, you know that,” she moved to brush her knuckles across Tony's scratchy facial hair and leaned against him, her smile never leaving her lips. 

“Why are you back, Car?” Tony brought his hand up to her face and moved a few blonde streaks of hair out of her eyes and she gave him a nod in appreciation. 

“Didn't wanna listen to Barton complain, Romanoff told me I had the okay to leave so I did, they didn't really need me even if I was one of their strongest assets there,” she shrugged before she turned her head to see Steve padding back in, a dish full of newly baked and icing'd cookies. 

“My savior,” Tony groaned as he reached out for Steve and the tall blond handed him the plate before Tony sat it down in front of them.

“So, does anybody want to watch a movie?” That was a question that was not needed by Steve because he already knew the answer and that answer was yes. 

~~~

They had set up the living room like a big bed and falling asleep wasn't too hard. The next day was Christmas and spending it with Tony and Carol... Steve couldn't of asked for anything better. He planned on being alone, but he ended being with two of his best friends. 

They woke up, well more so Steve woke up. His routine was still in his head so he found himself waking up earlier than he wanted to be. Tony was tucked into his side, his face pressed into his left pec and he was snoring. Steve's soft chuckle may have woken Carol up, but it didn't wake Tony. 

“Look at him, Steve. He isn't even subtle about it. It's like his body is glued to yours all the time,” she laughed and Steve couldn't help but find himself laughing as well as he brought his hand to card through Tony's short hair.

“I know. I'm warm, he likes warm things, must've fallen asleep on me after I fell asleep,” he scratched at the back of Tony's neck right where his hair met skin and Tony's almost purr like groan made Steve's face turn red before Tony moved into the movement and his hand moved to press at the center of Steve's chest.

“Don't stop, Steve, mmmn,” he moaned out before stretching and laying back down against Steve's side, allowing the blond to keep massaging his head. It took Tony a little bit to realize what was actually happening and Steve's scratching felt too good to come out of his half asleep stage, but once he was out of it he never hopped up quicker in his life. “Sorry, Steve, I, uh... Yeah.” 

“No, it's okay, Tony. If I had to choose between laying on hard floor or you I would of chosen you,” Steve gave Tony a smirk and Carol chuckled. 

“Then why didn't you lay on him when you, him and I were trapped underground in Germany that one time?” Carol's smile was really annoying Steve then.

“Because he was in pain and I didn't want to hurt him?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot he had that gash in his side. Never mind, ignore my smugness,” she raised her hands in defense and Tony just groaned before moving over to Dum-E, taking the stocking out of it's claw FINALLY and pressing it to the fireplace to stay where it's supposed to be.

“Looks like Santa ignored us this year, guys. Our stockings haven't even been touched,” Tony pouted before brushing his hands against every single one in a line. Twelve stockings. Thirteen if you count Spider-Man's, but Peter was never at the tower anyways so it was hard to choose if they wanted to put him up there or not. Steve insisted though, just in case Peter came by the tower today, but nope. He knows he isn't because for the first time he got to go on a major mission with Clint, Thor, Natasha, used to be Carol and Bruce. Tony had never seen the kid more excited in his life. 

“Pfff, Santa has children to worry about over us adults, Tony, we don't need stocking gifts,” Steve got up and started folding the blankets underneath them and Carol followed suit.

“Santa doesn't exist you boobs. Let's get this cleaned up and then I am taking you two idiots to eat breakfast. It's the least we can do together,” she picked up two stacks of blankets and moved to put them in the closet in the hallway that lead to the stairs to other people's rooms. 

“You're a party pooper, Carol,” Tony pouted even more and this time slouched with his arms forward as effect.

“No, I am a realist and Santa Clause is for babies, though I do believe you two are babies anyways so why should I expect more from you two anyways?”

Steve and Tony gasped at the same time and both fake stepped back from Carol and Carol has never laughed so hard in her life. 

The two were so similar it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good for you. Sorry if there are any errors, I'll fix them when I get the time!


End file.
